Star Fox: Corneria Academy
by Phantom1968
Summary: Summary inside, but just for y'all's sake, here is part of it: Human goes to Lylat; Human makes friends with sexy Cornerian girls; sexy Cornerian girls fall for him; he falls for them; bad guys attack; destruction happens; sexy times happen; stuff happens. *breath of exhausted relief* Got it? Good. M for violence and big titties on animal girls and R63. OC x Harem (Hiatus)


**Just an update to add some more details and background to Caleb's story. Working on some very important stuff, so I'm not able to upload as much as I wanted. But feel free to PM me to chat or offer some suggestions in terms of new story ideas.  
**

**Phantom out.**

* * *

_A human is sent to Corneria to attend a prestigious military academy as part of a joint military effort between Earth and Cornerian forces. When he arrives, the human does not expect to make friends so quickly with the local bully, or with the future members of Star Fox. But when Venomian Supremacists attack, the human will have to use what little training he has to protect those he cares about. M for violence, language, big-boobed alien women, and sexy times._

* * *

Chapter 1

Space. Humanity's final frontier. Believed by many to be empty and void of any other intelligent life. But there were some who had hope that there was life amongst the stars. On November 7th, 2150, crew members of the colony ship USS _Charleston_ made first contact with an alien species known as the Cornerians; it was not peaceful. All hands were lost, and the ship was reduced to scrap. War was declared, and twenty years of bloody fighting ensued, until a terrifying, ruthless enemy emerged and threatened humanity and Cornerians alike, and the two enemies banded together to defeat a common foe: Venom. Forty-five years of destruction, death, and bloodshed had ruined both species and their civilizations. Venom was defeated, and now the two enemies-turned-allies had to rebuild what they had lost. A truce was agreed upon and a treaty signed between them, forming an uneasy but promisingly permanent alliance.

They created the Earth-Lylat Joint Task Force, which comprised both species' top commanders, and promoted the alliance between the two and established an exchange student program. Corneria's top educational school, as well as several of Earth's top military academies, came up with the latter idea with the intention of strengthening interrelations between them, as well as exposing their younger population to each other. They agreed that one human student would be sent from one of the Earth academies to the Cornerian school and interact with the other species within their age group. They figured it would be the best option to have a human visit Corneria, and they were right.

The human chosen to do this was a male teen named Caleb Fowler.

Caleb Fowler was seventeen-year-old enlistee in the US Army, but was accepted into West Point long before he was cleared to enter the service. For six months he busted his butt to be in the best physical and mental state as much as he could. Getting yelled at, doing staggered push-ups that required him to hold himself in the 'down' position for an extended period of time, and all the stress he experienced at West Point made it all worth it. Especially when the POTUS showed up on the grounds one day and personally asked for Caleb to come forward for a special announcement. And then, right there in front of the entire academy, the President of the United States congratulated Caleb for being chosen for the ELJTF.

Later that afternoon, he was packing his bags for the impending trip that would take him to the other side of the galaxy. The next day, he was on a Cornerian cruiser on the way to what would later become an adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

He hated shuttles. They took forever to get him where he wanted to be. That, and they simply made him nauseous with their constant rocking and shaking in every possible direction. And the shuttles here were no different from the ones back on Earth.

Caleb muffled a burp with his hand as he fought the urge to empty his stomach on the floor of the shuttle, and the Cornerian guard sitting next to him. "Are you feeling alright, Caleb?" they asked. Caleb looked over at the guard, who was a red-furred fennec fox dressed in a blue and black combat uniform with a white vest and dark grey boots. The Cornerian was also female, and she had a pair of sparkling green orbs that contained a certain kindness, as well as a hidden fire, in them. Caleb flashed her a weak smile at her but otherwise said nothing. The vixen chuckled and said, "That bad, huh? Well, don't worry about it. Everyone gets a little motion sick every now and then."

"Yeah? Well for me, no space craft or any other vehicle gets me sick." Another soft, muffled burp and this time, Caleb clutched his stomach. "Just shuttles for some reason."

"Like I said, 'don't worry about it'. We're almost there anyways. And speak of the devil there it is."

Caleb decided to risk a brief glance out the window and true to the guard's words, the Corneria Academy loomed into view. It was a magnificent building four stories high, with five smaller facilities branching out in each direction: North, East, West, and South, with a fifth building acting as a main lobby/reception area. It was painted a blinding white with patches of blue, and had lots of sharp corners and edges, which was a trademark design for the Cornerians. Caleb was left awestruck by the sheer size of it, which was easily two or three times bigger than any of the academies back on Earth; West Point and the Air Force Academy included. The guard next to him smiled at his fascinated expression.

"Feeling better, Caleb?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, a smile spreading across his face as well. "Yeah. As a matter of fact, I am." He looked at her. "I guess seeing that we're almost there helped my stomach settle a bit." He turned back to the window and sighed in relief. "Fara," he said after a moment of silence. "You said you went there, right?" Fara nodded affirmatively. Caleb leaned back in his seat and looked at her again. "What's it like?"

Fara chuckled and shook her head, crossing her arms over her rather large, squishy chest. "I'm afraid I can't spoil it for you, Caleb. You'll just have to find out for yourself."

Caleb huffed and looked out the window, annoyed but with a faint smile touching his lips. "I was afraid you were going to say that. You're no fun."

"Says the guy who ran head-first into my boobs the first time we met and made himself look like a babbling buffoon trying to apologize." She smirked at him with a mischievous gleam in her green eyes.

Caleb turned to her with an aghast expression. "That was an accident! I didn't see you there. Besides, I can't help it if you're over nine feet tall!"

"Six-and-a-half," Fara corrected him, her smirk morphing into a full-fledged grin.

The human threw his hands up in the air and waved them dismissively. "Whatever!" He sighed in defeat and sagged in his seat.

Fara clicked her tongue and patted the top of his head. "Aw. Poor Caleb. Can't even get your best friend's height right to save yourself."

He ignored her and pouted like a child. "I don't see how _that _was related to me saying 'you're no fun'."

"I just wanted to poke fun at you, Caleb," she said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer to her. "It's what friends are for; to remind each other of the most embarrassing things we've ever done in our lives."

Caleb let out a small laugh as he looked up at her. "And it's all just for laughs, right?"

She nodded. "Exactly." Caleb sighed and leaned his head against her shoulder, and Fara rested her muzzle on top, letting out a sigh of her own. "You nervous?" she asked.

Silence, then he replied. "A little bit, yeah." He wrapped his arms around her sides and hugged her. "But I have you to protect me."

She smiled and hugged him in turn, a faint blush warming her cheeks. "Thanks, Caleb. I appreciate it." They sat there holding each other 'as platonically as possible', oblivious to the outside world around them. But the moment ended as soon as it had started when a chime overhead signaled an announcement.

"_Attention passengers. We are now making our final approach on the infamous Corneria Academy. Departing passengers may stand and gather their luggage. All others must remain seated until the shuttle has come to a complete stop. Thank you and have a nice day._" The overhead speaker clicked and the compartment Caleb and Fara fell silent. The two friends eventually pulled away from each other to break the awkward silence that had built up, and Caleb briefly glanced at Fara before he looked away, sighed, and said, "How're you parents? Have you heard anything from them lately?"

Fara shook her head. "No," she replied with melancholy. "Robert's still chasing after eighteen-year-old girls and mom is struggling with work and trying to keep a roof over her head." She sighed. "Ever since my 'dad' left, mom's been..._depressed_ lately. Then I went off to join the CDF and she had no one else to help her with the financial issues. I haven't spoken to her in over three months."

"Oh," Caleb said, regretting his question. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Caleb," she interrupted him, wiping at her damp eyes with a paw. "I needed to get that off my chest eventually." she sighed shakily, then turned to the human and smiled sadly at him. "But at least I have you, and my other dozen or so friends to look after me."

Caleb reached out and squeezed her shoulder, sharing her smile. "We're here for you, Fara. Always."

She sniffed. "Thanks Caleb."

"Anytime. You'd do the same for me." The shuttle then suddenly lurched forward slightly as it slowly came to a halt. Fara cleared her throat and rose to her feet, grabbing her helmet from the seat across from her.

"Come on," she said, donning the visored headgear. "Let's get you to the academy and check in. Your big day starts tomorrow."

Caleb let out a nervous laugh as he hauled his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Yay for me," he said weakly.


End file.
